1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in the case to print an image which is made by that user operates a host computer, by a printer, in order to confirm whether the image is formed by a desired coloring and density, that is, in order to confirm a state of print result, before to print all of the made image, it is possible to execute a confirmation print to print an image of an optional part such as an optional page, then, on the basis of the image printed for confirmation, after user judged the print result, a print of the remaining image is performed.
A printing system providing such art is proposed in a patent document, for example, the Japanese patent publication 2001-277672.
However, in such conventional printing system, even if the confirmation print is executed, because all image of print data is sent to the printer form the host computer, when the user judges the result of the confirmation print and stops the print, all of the print data sent to the printer becomes useless.
Also, because a transmission regarding unnecessary print data in pages except the page to be confirmed by the user is executed, the time to that the user can obtain the result of the conformation print become long.